Promise Me Something
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: What actually happened after the Sadie Hawkins Dance? Warnings for character death, strong violence, homophobia and swearing.


**Authors Note:**** Okay guys, so I had an idea to do this and I wrote it ages ago but I haven't been able to uplod it because my computer broke.**

**But, it's all better now so i should be updating my other stories soon.**

**This is a partner fic to 'Bridges We Burn', a story I am in the middle of writing. You don't have to have read that to read this though. It just the events of the Sadie Hawkins Dance.**

**Warnings: Lot's of swearing, homophobia, mentions of slash but not in a sexual way... that makes no sense. Anyway... I think that's it. Oh, and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Fox, Blaine Anderson or anything that is recognisably someone elses. This is just my interpretation of the events.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" a voice asked. Blaine's head snapped up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at to look at where the voice came from.<p>

A lady in a white blouse and black slacks, blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail, stared down at him expectantly.

"Yeah, that's me." Blaine answered, voise husky and raw. He hadn't used it much in the past couple of days.

"Officer Smith is ready to speak to you now." She said with a warm smile and a reassuring look, obviously aware of Blaine's anxiety.

He stood and followed her down a corridor, arms folded around himself protectively. They stopped at a door about halfway down. She opened it and gestured for him to go inside.

He nodded, attempting a smile and failing miserably. Blaine stepped in hesitantly and looked around. The room was fairly small, the walls painted a light shade of gray. In the middle of the room there was a round, wooden table and two chairs, one of which was occupied by a middle aged man dressed similar to the woman who had closed the door and left.

The man was writing something on a piece of paper, apparently oblivious to Blaine's presence.

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, you must be Blaine." Officer Smith said, looking up from his documents.

Blaine nodded, arms wrapping around himself tighter.

"Hello, I'm Officer Smith. Have a seat." He smiled, head jerking towards the seat across from him.

Blaine sat down apprehensively, hands folding in his lap instinctively.

"Alright Blaine, I suppose you know why you are here? I just want you to start from the beggining. Make sure you tell me everything you can remember, okay?"

Blaine nodded, running a hand through his ungelled hair. He hadn't bothered with his usual grooming this morning.

The room smelled stale and dusty. It wasn't making him feel very comfortable, and it was much too quiet, so Blaine cleared his throuat and began to speak.

"Well, my school was having a dance... the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I didn't have a date, and neither did my friend Joey, so we went stag. We hung out in the corner, and kept to ourselves for the most part. No one really bothered us. It was... nice."

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I love this song!" Joey said, voice raised to compete with the loud music. "Blink182 are awesome."<p>

Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement. The two started bopping along to the music, both singing along.

The hall was decorated with streamers and balloons, kind of like a childs birthday party. There were bright colours everywhere, a dj booth at the top end of the hall and lots of lights.

"You having a good time?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. More so than I though I would." Blaine laughed as Joey's dancing got more ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"These guys, about for of them, they came up to us after the dance and, uh, called us some mean names."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming tonight, Joey. I don't think I could have done it alone." Blaine said, laughing slightly at how pathetic he sounded."<p>

"It's really not a problem. I had fun." Joey smiled warmly.

The boys stood, conversation drifting to the boy Joey had met at the Lima Bean, when they heard a cough. The two of them turned around to find the source of the sound.

"Hey faggots." Said one of the four guys, all of them wearing identical blue, yellow and white letterman jackets.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that." Officer Smith said apologetically.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you two fairies doing out here alone? He said, advancing on them. He was definitely the biggest of the four boys.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine swallowed nervously.<p>

"Uh... faggots,: Blaine winced. "-fairies, homos. Stuff like that."

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath as Officer Smith wrote something on the paper in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Probably butt-fucking eachother." One of the other guys said from behind their leader.<p>

The leader advanced on the boys more, causing them to take a step back.

"Is that it?" He asked, looking between their faces. Neither boy dared to so much as breath too loudly. "Were you two fucking? I bet you two homo's are infested with AID's."

He spat in Blaine's face, the latter very slowly and cautiously bring his arm up to mipe his face on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

* * *

><p>"One of them spat at me. I didn't have the guts to retaliate, but Joey... he tried to stand up for us."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, let's go before we catch their 'gay'."<p>

All four of them turned around to leave, chuckling.

"Wait." Joey said, faking confidence. The footballers stopped and turned around.

"Joey, just leave it." Blaine tried to advise, but Joey just clenched his fists by his sides and took a step forward.

"Yeah faggot, listen to your boyfriend."

"One, he isn't my boyfriend. Two, even if he was it's not exactly something to be picked on for, he's an amazing person. Three, you can't 'catch gay'. And four, What the HELL gives you the right to come and mouth off at us. Just because you're obviously uncomfortable with yourself."

"Joey, please." Blaine begged.

* * *

><p>"I tried to stop him, I told him not to worry about it. But he was furious."<p>

* * *

><p>"Look boys, the fag thinks he can stand up to us. Maybe we should show him where he belongs."<p>

There were some mumbles of agreement from the footballers, but Joey stood his ground.

"Joey, it isn't worth it." Blaine begged.

"Shut the fuck up." The footballer said, lunging forward and punching Blaine in the jaw. Blaine stumbled back into the wall."

* * *

><p>"One of the footballers, the big one, he punched me. Hard. In the jaw. The next few minutes are kind of a blur. One minute I was against the wall, the next minute I was on the floor."<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Joey yelled, suddenly panicked. His gaze flickered between Blaine and the footballer.<p>

The bully jerked his head towards Blaine and Joey, prompting the other footballers to join him. They walked over, grinning. One joined the 'leader' while the other two pulled Joey over towards them.

Joey made an effort to shove them off but they were overpowering him quickly. Blaine was pushed off of the wall and onto the ground, the footballers kicking him in the stomach and ribs.

Blaine curled in on himself in an attempt to sheild his body, but Joey continued to fight off the footballers.

When they were pleased with Blaine's state, the two footballers joined their friends over at Joey, two of them holding his arms and the 'leader' ounching Joey in the face continuously.

Blaine moved his body so he could see what was happening, and was confused when the fourth footballer started rummaging around in his pockets and dissapearing behind Joey.

* * *

><p>"I... I remember seeing two of them holding Joey's arms... one of them was punching him in the face and the other..."<p>

* * *

><p>Joey choked out a sob and fell to his knees, the footballers finally letting go.<p>

"Run!" Blaine heard one of them say, and they all fled.

As the were running, Blaine caught a glimps of something in the fourth bully's hand, silver dripping with red in the moonlight.

"Joey?" Blaine called out, concerned.

When he got no answer he mustered all the strength he could and stumbled over to were Joey was laying on hs back on the ground.

When he was close enough to see clearly he fell to his knees next to his friend, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I managed to walk over to him. I remember blood... lot's of blood."<p>

* * *

><p>"Joey." Blaine sobbed out, picking Joey up as gently as possible and resting him in his lap.<p>

He let out a broken sob when he looked down and saw blood on his hand from where he was holding Joey's back.

Joey nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, the angle giving Blaine a clear veiw of the stab wound and the pool of blood on the floor.

"Joey, please stay with me." He whispered, almost inaudible.

Blaine grapped his phone from his pocket with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Joey's waist, luckily it hadn't been broken by the bullies, and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes. My name is Blaine Anderson. I need an ambulance to come to Westerville Public School as soon as possible. Someone's been stabbed. Yes, okay. Thankyou." He tried not to cry as he spoke into the phone.

'How on earth is there no one here?' he thought.

* * *

><p>"I called for an ambulance but..."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine hung the phone up and put it on the ground next to him.<p>

"mmm... Blaine?" Joey said, voice small and broken.

"Joey, Joey stay with me."

"'m sleepy..." He slurred, nuzzling into Blaine's neck, the latter wrapping both arms around Joey and holding him close.

"No, you can't go to sleep. Come one Joey." Blaine said, tears falling freely from his eyes and landing on Joey's shirt.

"Blaine... I- I'm not gonna make it tonight..." Joey coughed a little.

Blaine just shook his head, not bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Promise me something?" Joey asked, inhaling as deeply as possible.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Don't ever," He lifted his head from Blaine's neck to look intp Blaine's eyes, ignoring the pain as best as he could. "- ever let anyone tell you who you can and can't love, okay? Don't let people like them, people who do things like this... don't let them win. Don't let them bring you down.

And if you ever fall in love..." He coughed and his eyelids fluttered slightly, trying to close. "Don't ever let him or her or whoever it is go, okay?

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt a tear slide down his cheek and he hurriedly wiped it away.<p>

"Thankyou, Mr Anderson. That's all for today."

* * *

><p>"I promise, I promise." Blaine mumbled into Joeys hair over and over.<p>

"'m sleepy. Goodnight Blaine." Joey said, smiling goofily and leaning into Blaine's embrace.

"Goodnight Joey." Blaine whispered. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I would love reviews.<strong>

**I'm always up for constructive criticism, so if there's something you see that's wrong or could use work don't be afraid to ask.**

**Thankyou so much for reading. I cried a lot when I was writing this, it was kinda difficult to write the bullies, but I hope I did them justice.**


End file.
